An unexpected change of events
by Paty4Hale
Summary: The Quileutes have their legends. Some of the elders believe their Gods speak to them, so when Billy Black sends Jared over the Swan house, Jared imprints on her and Bella decides after having dinner with him and Charlie, to break up with Edward. She realized she wasn't exactly happy, and though she was very fond of him, she wanted to be a normal teenager. Her life starts over.
1. The dinner

**Hello! I'm back with a new short fic! this time is a couple i haven't even thought of until a few days ago when i started writing this chapter...**

 **I want to make something clear: This story is based on the first book, I mean, this fic changes after one imaginary lost scene in twilight after Edward safes Bella in port Angeles, the restaurant happened, but not what happened later after that, i have a doubt, the Jacob scene on La Push happened after or before Port Angeles?**

 **Second, Alice can't see the wolves, we all know that. So, the wolves in my fic have the element of surprise so to say...**

 **And third, My Bella won't be the same church mouse or the same shy girl with low self esteem, i will try to make her stronger, but with the same innocence and sweetness as Stepehenie made her.**

 **So, i think that's it for now...I hope you like this first and very long chapter!, i enjoyed writing it... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **PLEASE READ BELLOW SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND A FEW THINGS AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER :)**

* * *

 **An unexpected change of events.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The dinner.**

After Edward saved her from those _beings_ that tried to hurt her, they were spending more and more time together, they were officially a couple after that dinner that same horrible day. But Bella felt that there was something off, she liked Edward, a lot to be honest. He was kind, and chivalrous and sometimes pretty romantic. But then again, all those qualities weren't enough to soothe her conscience.

Today, they were as usual on her house talking and spending time together. Bella was lost in her thoughts as Edward went on and on on his favorite topic: Religion. It wasn't a topic that was appealing to her, growing up with a mother that changed religions as she changed her underwear did something on her, though she believed in A God, she didn't exactly cared nor was specially interested in following a specific religion. She knew about religions but she didn't exactly follow one. She believed in good, in evil and in free will. She respected the ones who followed and believed in any religion, after all people have faith in what makes them feel better with themselves and the world around them. As always, when Edward spoke of religion, she concentrated her mind on other things and ignored him. It made her feel guilty because he was so kind when she spoke of any of the things she was interested in. The thing was, that Edward was always interested in deep topics such as Religion, the existing of the soul, metaphysics, and honestly she just wanted to think like a normal teenager. Yes, she liked sometimes to discuss with him about any of those deep topics, it was fun to do it some times, but not always.

Edward's phone rang and brought her back to the earth. He spoke a little too fast for her to understand everything, but she understood enough to know that Alice asked for her and Edward answered her that they were on her house. The few minutes he was on the phone had him frowning. Bella wasn't worried but curious.

-Everything ok?

Edward still frowning forced a smile and nodded.-Yes. Alice was panicking a little because she couldn't see us for a few minutes, that's why she called.-Bella nodded. She didn't understood very well how Alice's visions worked no matter how many times she asked. She had a feeling that she would never understand.

Edward opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by someone knocking impatiently on the front door. Bella looked at the clock and was horrified, her father would be home soon and she haven't started dinner. Edward read her face and took that as a cue to leave. As they walked to the door, Edward's nose wrinkled, the visitor stank. He said bye to her girlfriend with a kiss on her forehead and got a "see you tomorrow at school" as his answer. Were he been paying attention to her and not her visitor he would have found suspicious that answer. Jared on the other hand was trying hard not to let his surprise and disgust show in his face. Sam warned him about the leeches, but one thing is hearing about them and another one is seeing them face to face. Jared waited until the leech was far away on the driveway on his fancy car to turn to Chief Swan's daughter. Once he turned he couldn't face away. He had imprinted on her.

Jared's wolf was purring with happiness, but Jared's human being wasn't that content with it. He smiled despite himself, his wolf was winning this sort of battle, and he knew he should surrender because there was no way he could win.

He stretched his hand out to her -I'm Jared Cam.

Bella took his hand and shook it, he was hot in every sense. His temperature was high (though, she didn't know if it was him or her mind comparing everything to Edward's temperature), he was obviously from the Quileute Rez, he had light brown hair, but his eyes were some sort of grey, and were surrounded by long eyelashes that would be the envy of every girl (including herself). -I'm Bella Swan.-She smiled finally. He had something in him, something ... _terrenal_ she thought. It meant that there was something less mythical and more real in him, she didn't find the word in english but it came out to her in spanish.

-Is the Chief home? I've got a message for him.

-No. But he must be arriving sometime soon. You can come in if you want, or give me the message or come another time...-She was nervous. Why was she nervous?

-If it's ok with you, i'd like to come in.-Bella smiled and stood aside to let him pass. Jared went in looking around, he liked what he saw. Everything was in place, the furniture had some dust in it which made it more welcoming if possible, a few pictures of Bella decorated the living room, pictures of Charlie alone, with Bella, with a huge fish, and with Billy and Harry. It was all in all very warming. Charlie clearly loved his daughter very much, and Bella loved him too, because she smiled when she opened the fridge and took the fish out.

-That's a lot of fish you got in there.-said Jared surprised.

Bella laughed and Jared's wolf purred with happiness.- It's Charlie's fault. He went fishing with Billy and Harry and came back with fish enough to feed an army. I'm almost running out of recipes to make each dish differently.

Jared smiled.-My mom makes the best fish in the Rez. I can steal her secret recipe for you.-Bella giggled.

-Won't your mom be mad? I wouldn't like you to get in trouble for stealing.

-Nah. Mom loves me. A bit of charming here and there and i'll got everything I want.-Bella laughed harder this time. She realized she had laughed and smiled more times in half an hour than she had with Edward and his family. She liked them a lot, and was fond of them, but she wasn't completely happy. She sighed and both Jared and his wolf worried. -Everything alright?

-Yeah...just thinking. Don't mind me too much.- Jared nodded but didn't stop worrying. She was sad and troubled and neither him nor his wolf liked it. He needed to talk to Sam ASAP.

Half an hour later the chief walked into the kitchen smiling slightly when he caught his daughter cooking fish, the second thing or more accurately the second someone he saw was Jared Cam, from the Rez, Billy often spoke highly of him and Sam Uley. -Hey Jared, what brings you here, son?

Jared stood respectfully and handed the Chief a set of keys that he took out of his pocket.- Billy Black sends this to you sir. He said you left it there last weekend.

Charlie took the keys and hid his smile, this weren't his, that old man knew it. What was he planning?. Though, Charlie smiled and invited Jared to stay and eat.

-I don't want to intrude Chief.- He declined eager to leave and talk to Sam and the elders, not that he needed their permission to speak out to his imprint, but he was in need of an advice and truth be told he was a little ashamed to talk to his dad right now. He would talk to him after he talks to Bella.

-Nonsense, Bells makes the best fish in Washington.- Bella blushed and Jared's wolf whined in need.

-Dad!- she complained with a smile. Charlie shrugged.-Jared you should stay, not that I want to compete with your mom, but this is almost ready and I wouldn't like to eat leftovers tomorrow.- Charlie smiled and Jared nodded, he wouldn't fight his imprint nor he would fight with her.

At the end of the night, Bella was completely relaxed and had a light in her eyes that Charlie had never seen, she was happy, he realized. God thank for Billy. He hid his smile when he noticed the disappointment in his daughter's face when Jared said he had to leave. He said his goodbye from his spot on the couch and let her said her goodbyes at the door.

-Thanks for bringing Charlie the keys, I don't know what they're for but i'm sure they might be important.

-No problem at all Bella.- he said with a smile. He hesitated a little but asked anyway.- Hey, um...we have a bonfire tomorrow night at the Rez, and, I was wondering if you would like to go. It's fun actually. Billy, Harry and another elder tell stories about the natives and then we eat and have fun.

Bella almost screamed in excitement, though she smiled.-I'd love to go. Where exactly on the rez?

Jared didn't hide his excitement.-I can pick you up if you like. Around 8 is ok? - Bella nodded and Jared smiled wither. -Awesome. See you tomorrow- out of instinct he kissed her cheek, very, very close to her lips.

As Bella came back into the house, Charlie turned the tv volume down, and laughed to himself when he saw her daughter. He didn't exactly like the idea of her dating or kissing boys, but he couldn't help but to be happy when she was happy, even if he didn't want her dating now or ever. When did she grow up?

-You like him, don't you?

Bella stared at her dad, and he saw sadness in there. Why was his little princess so sad?.- I have a boyfriend dad.-So that's why.

Charlie shrugged.-You're not married to Edward, you can always break up with him.

Bella realized that Charlie was right, vampire or no vampire, she wasn't committed to Edward in any way. Happier she said goodnight and went up to her room dialing Angela's number in the way.

-Hi Bella!

-Hey Angela. I need your help.-Bella sighed again and told her friend that she had met someone, and she really liked him and she really wanted to know him better.

-So? What's stopping you?.- A minute of silence later Angela got it.- is it Edward?

-I like Edward

-Bella, you like him but your heart isn't in the relationship. We both know that you are not happy with him. You tried, but it didn't work out, is not a sin to break up with a boyfriend. And from what I hear in your voice you already know what to do, so why not do it?.

-So, I'm not a horrible person for liking another boy while I have a boyfriend?- Angela laughed.

-No, Bella. You're human, you make mistakes, you fall in love, why would you be a horrible person for being a tipical teenager? Live the life woman, you're seventeen.

-I know.-Another minute of silence. Bella smiled remembering the dinner. She told Angela everything that went on that night, and they were both laughing and sighing like ...well...teenagers. -Thanks Ang, I really needed someone to say out loud what I was thinking. I'll talk to Edward tomorrow before school starts. And umm...would you mind terribly if you come with me to that bonfire tomorrow? For moral support...please?.

-I'll come with you, but I don't wanna be a third wheel.

-You won't, I promise. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow and update you on the news when we see each other at class. Bye.

-You better. Bye Bella.

…

…

…

Next morning Bella was pretty nervous waiting for the Cullens to arrive. She was so nervous and so excited that she arrived an hour and half earlier. The Cullens arrived not soon after, and she climbed down eager to get it done.

Alice looked sad when she waved at Bella form afar, Bella replied but staid put. Somehow she suspected that Alice knew, and felt bad but didn't back down. (*)

Edward walked towards Bella and tried to gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, but Bella turned her face and he got the cheek. He frowned.

-I need to talk to you.-She said softly, no need to be rude if she was possibly breaking his heart. Edward nodded and she sighed.- I want to break up.-Edward's eyes opened widely in surprise.- I like you Edward, and I'm very fond of you and your family, but I'm not happy. It's not me, it's not you, it's just both of us. I don't have a million excuses to tell you. I'm not happy and this isn't working, so I'd like to end it.

Edward's eyes were so sad, she felt bad, but the smiling face of Jared after he invited her to the bonfire came to her mind and she stick to it. - I respect your decision Bella. I'm sorry I didn't realize you weren't happy with me.

Bella thought she owed him to be honest, completely honest.- I met someone yesterday and it made me think, and I really like him and I would really like to get to know him. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I really hoped a while ago to be with you forever, but that changed, and I owe to both of us to be honest with myself.

With those words, Edward's worst fears came to life. She lost her to a human boy. Bella kissed his cheek and went into the school smiling lightly to herself. When she caught sight of Angela she run to her and told her everything. Angela hugged her in support. She knew that some part of Bella was suffering from that break up, but a bigger part of her was happier.

The school day passed quickly but by the end of the day, apparently everyone knew she had break up with Edward, she cursed under her breath as Mike asked her out, as always she declined politely.

By 8 pm Bella and Angela were ready to that bonfire, Jared said it was fine that she brought a friend, it would make her more comfortable. By 8:15 Jared knocked on the door. Charlie opened it and smiled when Jared asked for Bella and her friend.

-Bells! Jared's here- Bella looked at Angela and smiled.

-If everything comes out great, you will be having a new boyfriend tonight.

Jared hid his smile, none of them knew, of course, that he could hear everything clearly. He doubted the girlfriend thing, but tonight he would tell her about the imprint. He didn't get to talk to Sam since yesterday, but got to talk to Billy, the old man knew what he was doing when he sent him to Charlie's house by that hour. He told Jared that the spirits had talked to him telling him about a new imprint phase coming, he knew Sam had already imprinted on Harry's daughter, and Paul was more in love with himself than with the idea of falling for any girl, so Jared was the only one left, how he knew he would imprint on Charlie's daughter? He didn't know exactly but had a feeling it would be her. Jared shook his head in disbelief, but he should be used to this kind of things by now. Billy wasn't on the council because of his age only. He had a _connection_ with the spirits. And truth be told he was so damn happy that Jared had imprinted on his Goddaughter.

Charlie waited until Bella grabbed the dessert she had made and made her way back to the door. -take care of them son- he was trusting him with not only her daughter and therefore his life, but with another young girl. Angela smiled to Charlie and waved goodbye.

Jared thought it was great that Bella cooked, but doubted that that small dessert would be enough to feed three wolves and the rest of the attendants, but didn't say anything, she was happy to bring something and it meant a big deal to her that it was something homemade.

…

…

…

Two hours later Jared asked Bella to join him on a walk down the beach, Bella agreed happy to think of something else than the stories of the cold ones (cold ones she knew almost too well) and the warrior spirits. The stories were very enlightening to say the least, and it had her thinking. If the cold ones were real, does that meant that the wolves were too?

-Are you ok?-Jared asked noticing her silence.

Bella smiled reassuringly- Yes. I was just thinking about the stories. I knew some of them thanks to Jake, he told me some of it like two weeks ago or something like that, he was trying to scare me. But hearing all of them today, it's amazing how clear you all have them, I mean, how fresh in memory, I really like that. -Jared smiled too, and his wolf was completely content with the chosen one. He didn't like being a wolf at first, but it grew on him.

-Yeah, I like it too.- He was eager to take her hand but he didn't want to push her. Bella, on the other hand Bella was thinking something alike, she wanted him to make the move and take her hand or kiss her or whatever. When they were far away from the bonfire (far enough to be out of earshot from the wolves) he stop and motioned her to sit with him in the sand. Bella thanked the high powers for giving her the idea of wearing a black jean. - I want to tell you something. It is important and somehow related to what just Billy and the others told. But I don't want you to freak out until you hear me out completely ok?.

-I don't make any promises but I will try.- She said with a small smile.

-So, you know that we are supposed to descend from a generation of warriors that became wolves in time of need.-Bella nodded, it was one of her favorite stories.- We are told that the wolf gene , to put a name on it, is passed from father to son. So, four generations ago, many of the warriors descendants became wolves for the first time in centuries. Billy's grandfather was one of the wolves, in fact he was the Alpha. My great-grandfather was there too, and Sam's, Paul's and so on. That generation was the one that made the treaty with the cold ones, the family that didn't fed on humans. That family left but the memory of them prevailed in the Rez, now they have returned and with that, the need of protection for the people of the rez came back too. So, what I'm trying to say is that the wolves have returned, not our ancestors, that would be weird, but us, I mean, the descendants of those wolves.-Jared sighed frustrated. Why was it so hard to tell her?

-So, you're saying that, because of the cold ones returning, the wolf gene returned too?-Jared nodded.-So, you're saying that there are men in here that turn into wolves?.

-Not men. The young ones.-He sighed.-Here comes the part that will make you freak out, and I really hope you don't.-Bella smiled a little and Jared fought the urge to kiss her, he needed to take it slow, she needed to know about everything and then make a choice, she had a boyfriend, a damn leech boyfriend after all. That made him angry and his wolf too.- Sam, Paul and I, for now, are the only ones who had turned into wolves. We don't phase at full moon, that's a myth. We just phase when we are too angry to control ourselves, when we control ourselves enough we can phase anytime we desire. So, yes, I'm a werewolf.-Bella remained silent, that was a huge piece of information. But then again, if vampires existed, why not wolves that turned into men, or otherwise. She was sure of one thing, this was going to give her a few days of shock. - Bella?

-I'm not freaking out, but it is so much to process. I believe you, but I still can't wrap my mind around the idea.

Jared laughed.-It's ok. You're actually taking it better than I did when I first phased.

Bella looked at him dying to ask.- If it's not rude to ask, how did you phase, or you know...what happened?

-It's not rude. I don't know exactly why I was getting so mad lately, I was hot, sorry, I am hot-Bella pushed his shoulder and he laughed at his joke.-As I was saying, it was like I had a fever or something, my dad refused to take me to a hospital, now I know why, and one night I don't know what happened I began shaking and the next thing I knew I was on four legs, everything was bigger, when I tried to speak I did everything but that; I growled, I howled and if you ask dad, he swears I barked too- Bella giggled.- by the time I was more calm, Sam was on my house and with my dad he tried to explain what was happening to me. Let's see, I spent four days in wolf form until I was calm enough to become myself again. Mom put a dog dish on the yard with food, and another one with water. They had my name engraved! I was so amused by it that it helped me relax. So, mom and dad know and they tried to make it easier on me.

Bella was laughing with his story.- It is nice that you have them to support you. I really like how your mom kept you fed.-Jared laughed, it was pretty funny now. - I like that you told me, but I have the feeling that it is some sort of secret. So, why tell me?.

Jared opened his eyes wider in surprise. He must keep in mind from now on that she was very observant.- You're right, it _is_ a secret, and there is another story about the wolves that I haven't told you. We don't know exactly when it began or how it did, but we do know that we have something called _imprinting,_ it means something like finding your soul mate. The wolf sees her in the eyes and _imprints_ on her. She becomes everything to the wolf and the man. The wolf will be whatever the _imprint_ wants him to be. A friend, a protector. But in the end, as the wolf and the _imprint_ spend more time together they fall in love for each other. The wolf kind of loves the _imprint_ right away, but the man, or boy, needs to know the girl to love her, he likes her but doesn't love her right away. Yesterday, when Billy asked me to come to your house to give the keys to your dad, it was because he knew I would imprint, but didn't knew for certain that you would be the girl, call it wishful thinking, future-seeing, or whatever you want, but he kind of knew or suspected you would be her. So, when your boyfriend left, and I saw your eyes, I imprinted on you, I didn't tell you anything in that moment because, well, your dad was coming soon, and I needed to clear my head and stop panicking.-They both smiled.-And well, I told you know because I wanted to and because I had to. I like you Bella, I liked spending time to you last night, and helping you cook, or well, I liked that you pretended I did something.-Bella laughed.-I really would like to know you better, but as I said, I am and will be whatever you want. You have a boyfriend, a vampire nonetheless-Bella stopped laughing- yeah, I suspected you knew when you heard about the cold ones, and I respect that, I hate it, but I respect it.

If Bella thought that the wolves news were too much to handle, the _imprint_ story was itself too much. It was romantic, and mystic and amazing and scary and breathtaking and too much. She felt like she needed a bag to breath in, or to be alone to finally freak out. How in the hell will she handle being an _imprint._ She knew what it meant, but what does it really means? Should she say something? Behave some way? What in the hell was she supposed to do?

-I'm freaking out-she whispered. Jared tried once more to explain the imprint thing, he remembered how Sam thought of Leah, and how she acted, she knew about the wolves because she was born in it, but he tried anyway to explain it form Sam's point of view.- I'm still freaked out, but less than before. I don't know what to do. What _should_ I do?

-Be yourself. You shouldn't do anything differently just because I imprinted on you- _"You should break up with the leech"_ he thought to himself.- You don't have to be different. I know it's a lot to take in, we should drop the topic in order to not freak you out more.

-I'm confused as hell. I mean, I like you too, and I would really like to know you better too, and this wolf thing is just too much, but I can handle it, and I want to know more about the legends, and the _imprinting_ but I think that the more info you give me the more confuse I'll be. Just let me process things slowly.

-I can work with that-he smiled. Then remembered something, or someone.- What about the leech?

-Who?

Jared laughed.-We call the Cullens leeches, don't ask why. I was referring to your boyfriend. What about him? I know you want to work things out, but much to my utter dismay, he is important in this.

-I broke up with him this morning.-She confessed. She looked a little sad about it.

-Sorry. How are you?-Bella shook her head.

-Surprisingly, after I broke up with him I felt lighter, better, happier. I wasn't exactly happy with him, but I liked him and was fond of him, therefore I was delaying the inevitable. But after I spent last night with you and dad laughing and joking I realized I needed to be honest, with both of us, him and myself. - Jared didn't know what to say. His wolf was utterly happy about the fact that she was single, and theirs, but Jared was a little put off by her honesty. Not that he expected anything less.

-I know it is going to sound selfish and it will make me look like a douche, but there's a part of me that's happy that you're not together, but I can see that even if you weren't happy, you're sad for the breakup.

Bella smiled sadly.- When I figured out what he was and confronted him, I thought that we could be forever together, I wanted it, but the more I was with him, the more I suspected that we weren't made to be together. There's a part of me that will always remember him. He was romantic, and sweet with me. He took the break up the best way you can take it when someone breaks your heart, and I hate that I made him suffer, he doesn't deserve it, he is a good _person,_ and has good feelings.- Bella was telling him everything she told Angela last night when she made the decision to break up with Edward. She felt better letting everything out, and telling Jared everything. He couldn't stop himself when he hugged her. She leaned into the embrace, enjoying the comfort he was silently offering.

\- I know you might not be ready to anything more, but would you consider going on a date with me? Maybe dinner and a movie?-Bella didn't raise her head but nodded.

-I would like that. When?

-Whenever you want. How about next Friday?

-Next Friday's good.- Jared smiled. They stayed like that for a few hours, talking about everything, Jared told her more about his parents and his life, he explained that he, Sam and Paul did something called patrolling, which was walking around the Rez and checking everything was as it should be. They had shifts to patrol. Sam was taking a year off community college to work on the Rez and with the pack, so he took the morning shifts while Jared and Paul were at school, the afternoons were Paul's and Jared's shifts, they took turns on the days depending on what they had to do, on the night patrols, Sam did Mondays and Wednesdays, Paul did, Tuesdays and Thursdays and Jared did Fridays and Saturdays, the Sundays were on whomever was available. He told her the three of them were very close, and that they were keeping an eye on Embry and Jacob since they were showing signs of phasing soon. Bella couldn't picture the happy Jacob as an angry boy.

Bella told him about herself, her life with Renee, her summers with Charlie, and making mud pies with Jacob and his sisters. She told him about her plans for college, her plans for life, and told him about her childhood of Ballet lessons. They both learned a lot about each other, but it wasn't nearly enough for both of them, only time would ensure that.

Around one a.m, they called it a night and return to the bonfire, realizing that the only ones left were Paul and Angela (who were speaking and laughing) and Sam with his girlfriend and _imprint_ Leah. Jared introduced Bella to his brothers and Leah. The girls seemed to like each other which was great. Leah was a nice girl and now she wouldn't be the only girl.

…

…

…

The weekend went off with the blink of an eye, the same with the week. It was Wednesday and Mr. Banner was absent from class, so the students had the hour off. Bella went to the school yard to text with Jared and enjoy the sunny day. They had spent many hours texting and some more speaking over the phone. She had to bite her lip to stop a scream when she read the text she got.

 _Apparently I wasn't the only one to imprint last week. Paul imprinted on Angela, could you believe that? He is virtually unrecognizable. In fact he is demanding to know about her right now. By the way, shouldn't you be in class right now?_

 _ **I can't wrap my mind around the idea of Angela and Paul dating, how did that happened? Angela is in art history right now, I was in bio, but my teacher didn't come. Shouldn't you be in class too?**_

 _Day off by teacher's meeting. I have patrol in ten minutes. Had to switch with Sam. I'll call you when I'm done here._

Bella opened the book she had taken from her locker and continue reading it to waste some time until next class came. But she couldn't concentrate on her reading, this past three days had been sunny days which meant she haven't seen Edward or any of the Cullen siblings since Friday, and she was a little nervous thinking about their next encounter. She really wished all the happiness for Edward, because he deserved it. The fact that she didn't enjoy the same subjects as often as him, didn't meant that no one would, or that she wouldn't enjoy them more one day as a hobby. She wished for him the perfect woman, someone who enjoy talking about religion and souls and metaphysics, a woman who could teach him not to take himself too seriously. She hoped he find her, human or vampire.

 **End of chapter one.**

* * *

 **So, at the beginning I said that Alice can't see the wolves, but i couldn't say more because i would have being spoiling you. Here we go, Alice can't see the wolves, but she doesn't know it. They know there once were werewolves on the reservation but they don't know they are back, so, that's the element of surprise. Alice can't see Bella clearly once Jared imprints on her, but the panic call was because Jared was going to Charlie's house, therefore she couldn't see anything regarding to Bella and Edward for the entire duration of the visit (in case Edward had stayed), once he left, he came back to her visions, but not Bella.**

 **The sad expression on Alice's face in the parking lot at school is due to Bella's decision of ending her relationship with Edward. As i said, Jared had already imprinted on Bella, and she had unconsciously accepted it, so Alice couldn't see her anymore, but she could see Edward alone, so she put two and two together and got to the conclusion that Bella was either dead (which she wasn't because she was at the school) or she had break up with Edward.**

 **Another thing. When Jared goes to Charlie's house, he's thinking of Leeches yes, but he isn't thinking about being a wolf, so Edward took his thoughts as Jared being superstitious just as Charlie saw Billy. NO, CHARLIE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT WOLVES NOR VAMPIRES, BUT HE WILL.**

 **I wanted Bella to freak out a little, because the stories were comming to life, and she was the spirits-chosen one-to-be-the-imprint-girl. Seeing as she didn't know all the stories nor knew about imprinting I thought it would be fun to play with that and freak her out. On my Paul/Bella story, the Cullens were never a part of Bella's life, but she had Jacob as a wolf-best friend, so she sort of knew everything, so she didn't freak out.**

 **Any way, that's all i wanted to clarify ! :)**

 **Hoped you like it**

 **REVIEWWW!**

 **Merry Christmas, or Happy Hannukah, or Happy whatever Holiday you're celebrating this month :)**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **1/12/16**


	2. Giving it a chance

**Hello! i'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for the favorites on this story! Thank you also, for giving it a try. Iḿ not used to writing in English because it's not my mother language, but i think i speak it well enough to give it a try.. So, sorry on advance or any misspells, or mistakes on the grammar and those things... I recieve gladly every correction, comment, advice or even critics :)**

 **So, I have to clarify one thing. I'm trying to remain faithfull on the Wolves phasing order. I know it was Sam first, then Jared (as he is the beta), then Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah, Cllin and Brady and then the rest whose names SM didn't give :). I remind you that there are sixteen wolves on Eclipse, but we only have those names :)...Ohh and I don't think Leah will phase on this story, but that might change :)**

 **REVIEW PLEASE !**

* * *

 **An unexpected change of events**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Giving it a chance.**_

On Friday morning everything was normal, Bella woke up as she always did, had breakfast with Charlie and changed for school with enough time.

The clouds were back and so was the rain, which meant the Cullens would be at school today if they hadn't taken the entire week. That made her nervous, not because she was afraid of them or anything, she was just being paranoid, right? After all couples break up every day. Once she was ready to leave for school she got inside her truck, but apparently her beloved beast wouldn't cooperate with her normal-as-always-day. She sighed and called Jared, he was the first one she thought of.

-Hey, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call this early?

-My beast won't start, I know nothing about cars and if I call a tail truck I won't be able to get in time for school.

-Sorry to hear that. I'll call Sam and ask him to give you a ride, I can't go myself because of school, is that ok with you?-Bella smiled, every time he wanted to do something for her, he asked her if it was ok with her, it was sweet. She liked him more and more every day, she wasn't in love with him yet, but she could see herself falling hard for him.

-Sure. I'll wait-Lucky for her she still had an hour to get to school. In this past week she had got to meet the "pack" and care for them in a sisterly way. Leah was a very nice girl, she could see why Sam loved her that much, and the feeling was mutual, Leah was madly in love with him. Bella suspected they will be engaged very soon. Paul was another story, he had his temper, but he was loyal to his friends, (he was hot), and treated Angela like a princess. In fact those two surprised the hell out of her when on Wednesday night he asked her out, kissed her and made her his girlfriend. It was fast, but Angela didn't do anything if she wasn't a hundred percent sure it was the right thing. The fact that he had imprinted didn't make him less tempered, in fact he was a very jealous wolf, which meant he got angry a lot, and Jared loved to tease him mercilessly. They hadn't spent too much time together as a group, but the few times they saw each other during the week had Bella laughing a lot.

Three knocks on her window brought her back to earth. She jumped down her truck to greet Sam with a hug.-Jared sent me over, he said you had a problem with your truck.-Bella nodded and sighed. -If you want, I can give you a ride to school, and come back to check on it. That way you won't be late.

-That would be great. You don't mind looking over it, do you? I mean I can get it to a mechanic shop later today...-Sam shook his head.

-We all love cars. I don't mind at all. Come on, get on my car and give me your keys.-Bella smiled amused and gave Sam her keys.

Sam drove Bella to school thinking all over the way that Jared was crazy and desperate enough to beg him to take her to school and wait until the bell rang so the leech wouldn't have a chance to get to her alone. He didn't trust them at all, and the fact that Bella broke the guy's heart didn't make it better. But if Sam was being honest, he didn't trust the leeches either. Leah laughed hard when he told her about Jared's call. She urged him to go help Bella. She liked her and she made Jared happy.

Much too soon they arrived at school, and Bella thanked Sam once again (for like the millionth time) for the ride. Sam laughed it off and said it was his pleasure.

-Can I ask you a question?-Bella nodded.

\- Why did you call Jared and not Angela to pick you up?

-Honestly?-Sam nodded.-I'm nervous and paranoid. I broke up with my boyfriend last week and haven't seen him since then, I'm just a little nervous about seeing him again knowing what I know now.-Sam nodded. Technically, Bella didn't know anything new (apart of the whole wolf-thing), but she was more aware of everything and she was still kind of processing everything, so the Cullens presence made it a little more... _strange._

-I don't understand why you would be nervous, but I learned my lesson not long ago not to question a woman.-Bella laughed, distracted by that comment.

-That is a story I want to know-Sam shook his head laughing.

-You'll have to ask Leah about it.-Sam knew Jared would be grateful for taking Bella's mind out of dark places.-Now get out of here Swan, or I'll make Jared run all night. - he mocked knowing that they had their first date that night. Jared had told her that Sam had rearranged the patrols shifts and they were still adjusting to it. Due to the Cullens presence on Forks they were forced to expand their hours of patrolling, so Sam decided that they would turn every few hours every day for now. The fact that they were only three made it more difficult, but not impossible, they just had to work through everything.

…

…

…

When she entered Bio's classroom she saw Edward sitting on their bench. She inhaled and exhaled trying to calm herself. She sat greeting him politely while taking her phone out to check on her messages. She had one from Jared, it was from this morning. She answered him quickly and then put it back on her pocket seeing that Mr. Banner was entering the room. She let herself daydream about how everything would go tonight, she was excited. They had decided during the week that they would stick to their original plans. Dinner and then a movie.

-The guy that brought you today in his car...was he your boyfriend?-Edward's whispered question caught her off guard.

-I don't mean to be rude Edward, but it is none of your business. But no, he is not. He's a friend.-He was about to retort when Mr. Banner began with the class.

After the last class she was finally done with school for the day, and was finally able to kidnap Angela, who would help her find the perfect outfit for this night. Bella wasn't too girly and generally didn't fuss over clothes, if she liked them, it fits her and looks good she had it, but she wanted to look good tonight and since Angela had somehow the same style as her, she would be a great help.

After a few hours of trying clothes, they decided that simple but nice was enough, since they wouldn't be going to an elegant restaurant (nor did she wanted to) and they were going to the movies afterward. So, since simple was the best option they decided that a white skinny jean, a royal blue long sleeved shirt, a black sweater and black flats were enough. Angela stayed until after Bella was ready.

-You look great.-Bella smiled.-You know, you don't have to keep waiting, I know you like him a lot, and he likes you a lot too. If the time feels right, kiss him- Bella laughed.

-We all can't be you and Paul. Who would have thought that you'd be the one to move fast.-Angela blushed and they both laughed.- it is always the quiet ones indeed. -Angela throw her one of Bella's pillows and laughed again.

-All joking aside. I get why you would want to go slow, but everyone can see that you've been happier this last week than you've been since you moved. I don't pretend to tell you what to do, or on what time, but as I said, if the time feels right, be with him. You'll get to know him anyways, no one's telling you to marry the guy right away. If Paul and I moved fast, who says it's wrong or right? I like him Bella, he is sweet despite his temper, so it feels right to be with him, why over think everything?.-Bella knew she was right, of course, and she wasn't exactly over thinking her and Jared's future relationship.-Why are you so reluctant to let him in completely?-This question didn't surprised Bella, she knew Angela was very observant and didn't see the world the way the rest did.

-I wasn't aware I was doing that. Jared told me I could refuse the imprint, but I don't want to. It's just...and this is completely ridiculous...he is this sweet, funny guy...

-Bella.-Angela interrupted-He is not Edward. He won't make you unhappy. Though I really don't know that family the way you do, it is obvious that you weren't entirely comfortable. Seeing you with Jared, is something completely different. You're natural, he's natural. Your "Relationship" is natural. If you're not ready to be anything more than friends, tell him, don't send him wrong messages, because I think that's what you're doing, and in the end it will make both of you miserable. If on contrary, you are ready to be something more, tell him.-Bella smiled and hugged her.

-I really want something else. You're right. If it feels right, it can't be wrong. Let's see how this date goes, and I'll go from there.

-That's perfect.

...

Angela left making Bella promise to call her tomorrow and tell her all the dirty secrets.

Bella's phone rang with an incoming text. She run to it thinking it was Jared but it was from an unknown number.

 _It's Leah. This three are like old ladies with gossips. They were gossiping all day long. Your hot date is on his way. I want details tomorrow. Have fun!._

Bella laughed and just waited for her hot date to arrive.

…

…

…

The date went awesome. They ate the best sushi they have ever tasted and then went to see a comedy, deciding that a romantic movie for a first day was forcing things too much. She didn't regret it, the movie was pretty good. Jared was amused at how much Bella laughed, she found the fun in the littlest things. He laughed too, but Bella was almost crying with laughter. After the movies, Bella wasn't ready for this amazing date to end, so they decided to go for an ice cream. There, Bella found out that he could have eaten the entire lemon-pie she had made last week for that bonfire. She considered herself warned for future ocations. It would be fun to cook that amount of food.

-I can't believe you just ate two banana splits and the biggest milkshake they have.-said Bella.

Jared shrugged.-I could eat more, but I didn't want to look like a pig. Those milkshakes are heaven.

-Jared, those milkshakes are supposed to be for two people!-she implied impressed.

-Bella you'll get used to us eating everything on our path.-he retorted with a mock hurt look on his face.

…

…

…

The whole way back to Bella's house was made in comfortable silence, with their hands joined. Bella had a peaceful smile on her face. Jared and his wolf were on cloud nine. His expectations were being fulfilled, he had hoped to make one step forward today. Leah told him not to force her, to let everything flow naturally, so that's what he did, and that was why he didn't go for the romantically cheesy movies, he was surprised to find that Bella thought alike.

Much too soon for his liking he parked on Bella's driveway. They climbed down Sam's truck (which he had borrowed because he owned a bike, and as much as he wanted Bella's arms wrapped around him, he couldn't take her on a first date on his bike on this cold and rainy weather) and stood on the porch. He wanted to kiss her... damn! he wanted to do a lot more than that, but those thoughts were to stay on his fantasies until he could make them real. Bella put him out of his misery by standing on her toes and stealing a chaste kiss...kiss that he returned once he overcame the shock. They kissed for a few minutes, it was a sweet kiss, with a hint of passion, and a bit of something they couldn't put a name on. Angela was right, it _did_ feel right.

Jared smiled when they broke the kiss.-So...this means I can officially call you my girlfriend?

Bella laughed.-You sure are full of yourself. One kiss and you think you have that right?-Jared kissed her again, harder this time.

-What about two kisses? Does that gives me the right?

-We can work on it.-Jared rose an eyebrow, not sure of what that meant.-Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend.- He smiled.

-Do you want to hang out tomorrow on the Rez? We can go to Leah's and Sam's or do whatever you like.

-I would like that. But don't you have to patrol?

-I have, but it's not all day. I'll call you on the morning when I'm done with my first shift.-Bella nodded. Jared turned when he heard in the distance the unmistakable sound of the Chief's cruise. Minutes later Charlie was walking to them. He greeted Jared with a hand shake and gave Bella a soft pat on her shoulder telling her not to come in too late. Jared took that as his cue to leave.

…

One month had passed since they became a couple. Bella's nerves about being in the same school as the Cullen's were eradicated and Edward never asked her again for her boyfriend. She had talked to Alice on a few ocations but nothing further. Jared's and her's relationship was going great. The day after their first date she had talked to him and told him that she wanted to take the fisical part very slow, she wasn't waiting to her wedding night nor anything like that, she just wanted to know him and to love him before doing anything that required any state of undress. He accepted it without any complaints, he thought it was fair. He wasn't a virgin, and he liked to screw around before phasing, he and Paul's got under a few girls pants, but now that he had imprinted he felt like he wanted to cherish that moment.

…

Bella was on the line to pay the groceries she had grabbed, she was unloading her cart while the woman in front of her paid hers. The cashier lady smiled to the woman and greeted her by her name "Mrs. Cam". Bella dropped the can she was holding, drawing the undesired attention towards her. She was panicking. Jared had asked her to meet his parents, and she had agreed, she thought she wasn't nervous about it, but boy she was wrong.

-Are you alright dear?-Mrs Cam asked her.

Bella blushed and cursed in her mind. This was _so not_ the way she wanted to meet her boyfriend's mom.

-Yes, yes. It just slipped.-Mrs. Cam smiled amused and left. She wasn't going to out her there, but she knew she was his son's girlfriend. Mrs Cam had demanded a picture of hers the same day of their first date.

…

…

…

It was on rare ocations (like this one) that Jared was home for an entire night resting. When Mrs Cam arrived, she greeted her son telling him she ran into her girlfriend at the grocery store. Jared nodded absently until his mind processed the whole information.

-Did you talk to her?- he wasn't freaked out, but he could imagine that his imprint was on some point. That girl could have dated a vampire but freaks out with the littlest things like this.

-No. the poor girl was a bundle of nerves when Shelly greeted me. The poor thing dropped a can.- Abbigail Cam was enjoying too much the thought of poor Bella freaking out.-Besides we should be formally introduced by you. _Before_ Christmas.-she ordered blading a spatula towards him as if threatening to hit him with it.

-Christmas is in six days!

-So, you'll figure it out, won't you Jared?-She inquired crossing her arms on her chest defiantly. It was a funny image. Abbigail was like two heads shorter than her son, and much much skinnier than him, but still she had this aura of dominance and authority that had the wolves shivering when applied on them.

Jared sighed defeated and kissed her mother on the cheek before heading to his bedroom to call his surely freaked out girlfriend.

When she answered the call she was indeed stunned at what had happened.-I can't believe I ran into your mom!-she blurted as a greeting.

He chuckled.-Relax Bella. She already knows who you are.-A shrieked made him put away his phone. He supposed she yelled "what" or something like that. - Bella you're gonna leave me def.

-Suck it up Cam. Now, rewind. How is it that your mom already knows me?

-She kind of threatened me to tell her, or should I say, show her a picture of you.-he could hear her breathing in and out as if trying to calm herself.

-Where did you find a picture of me? We haven't taken a picture together-Jared remained suspiciously silent-what?

\- I may have found It on your _instagram_ account.-She made a "mjm" sound. He sighed.-Are you mad?-he inquired worried.

-No handsome, I'm not mad-she answered sweetly.-I'm actually pretty embarrassed. When the cashier greeted her I was so stunned that I dropped a tuna can, it was so horrible. It was like I had all the customers's eyes on me that moment.-Jared laughed. Poor Bella.

-Well there's more to it than her knowing you.-He made a dramatic pause.- She wants to meet you before Christmas. She wants you to come to dinner before then.

-She does know that Christmas is six days away right?

-She does. So, what about tomorrow night? I can come get you.-Bella thought about it. She was excited and nervous about meeting his parents. Granted, he already knew Charlie, and Charlie loved him, he actually invited Jared a few times to watch different games.

-Tomorrow's good. I might never be ready to meet your parents anyway-Jared chuckled.

-It will go well. My mom will want to know everything about you, and dad will just let her talk, but don't underestimate his silence he can be as bad as your dad with interrogation.

-Do they know about you imprinting on me? You told me they already knew about you being a wolf and everything from the start.-She asked nervously.

-Yes, beautiful. They know about it. That's why mom wants to know you so desperately. This is probably going to get me in trouble, but she has never been this eager to know any of my previous girlfriends.- They had talked about previous relationships, he had had 4 girlfriends (including her), while she had only two boyfriends (Edward and him).

They kept talking about how everything would go the next day for a few hours, even when she was making dinner. Charlie was working late, so she only made herself a turkey sandwich with a glass of milk chocolate (her favorite). After Jared was done telling her what to expect, they pass to a better topic: the upcoming Christmas dinner at Leah's. Jared told her he suspected Sam was going to propose on that dinner, but wasn't sure because his thoughts weren't clear, he was toying with the idea. Bella still find it weird that they could communicate mentally when in wolf form, it was cool but weird as well.

…

…

…

A howl woke up Jared at 3 a.m. He undressed and phase before running as fast as he could in the direction of the howl. On the way he caught Paul phasing and running as well.

 _Sam! What is it?-_ It was the first time that one of them howl since they first phase together to help Paul.

Sam didn't have to answer because he immediately noticed a forth mind in the pack. Someone had phased. It was Embry. Even though they were expecting him to phase, it still surprised the hell out of him that the always calm Embry got mad enough.

 _Welcome to the pack Call!-_ Embry growled at the obvious mock on Paul's words. He was asking for a fight.

Jared pushed Paul slightly, a playful warning to not mess with the new one.

Embry replayed on his mind everything that happened to make him phase. He was arguing with Jake and Quil (who made a comment on Bella and Jared being together), Jacob got mad and said something like Jared shouldn't drag other people into a gang. Embry found those rumors to be stupid, if they were a gang, Billy wouldn't treat them like god sends. When he said that, Jake simply implied that his dad was more crazy than sane. Quil tried to help Embry by telling Jake that his grand pa admired Sam and the others too. Embry found it insulting everything Jake had said. He had his dad, he knew what it was to grow up and be loved by both of his parents, he knew he was loved, and wanted when he came into this world. Embry didn't know his old man, he didn't know if he wanted him or not, or if he even knew he was a boy, he loved his mom, but she never talked about his dad. So the fact that he was taking for granted everything Billy did for him, made him angry and when he began shaking he stomped out of Jake's garage but before he could get into the woods he was on four legs. Then Sam howled and Paul and Jared were on his mind as well.

Jared didn't comment, he knew Jacob had sort of a crush on Bella, and with Billy being one of Charlie's best friends he spent some time there, more so on the last month, according to Bella. But he never attempted to flirt with her, they would just talk like close friends. Still, Jared's wolf didn't like the idea of another wolf-to-be, being around her.

Four hours later, the four of them managed to work together to help Embry phase back. Jared patted Embry on the back and thanked him for defending the pack even before knowing about it.

-Just think that Jake will be thrilled when he hears that we dragged you into our gang- Embry laughed at Paul's words. It was true though.

-Just remember Embry. Not a word to anyone, not even Jacob and Quil.-Sam sort of alpha ordered him.

Embry nodded, he wasn't going to tell anybody, and he was still mad at Jacob. Though, it would suck to leave Quil out of everything.

The four of them went home to rest or to do whatever it was they had to do.

…

Jared woke later that day with enough time to shower, dress and pick up Bella at her house. On their way to the Rez, Jared told Bella about Embry phasing this early morning, and why. Bella was shocked to hear that Jacob had said that, he was never that bitter, he was happy, sarcastic and loyal to his friends and family. She wondered out loud if that bitterness was a sign that he was probably the next. Jared answered that it could be possible, but until then they couldn't intervene.

…

Dinner with Mr and Mrs Cam, or as they told her to call them, Abby and Tom, was everything Jared told her to expect. His mom was very sweet and authoritative. His dad was funny and very welcoming. She loved them both almost instantly, and she could tell that they loved her too. His mom asked her everything about her life, despite her husband and son's reprimands telling her to not be rude and so inquisitive, but Bella found it weirdly refreshing. She answered all her questions while eating the best shrimp pasta with Alfredo's sauce she has tasted. Tom asked her how she liked the reservation and what was her favorite story. She had a great time with them and forgot everything about being nervous, or scared or embarrassed. In fact she managed to joke about the scene in the grocery store. Jared and his wolf were on cloud nine, enjoying dinner, and the company. He was very lucky, as he realized today thanks to Embry's thoughts. He knew he was a wanted baby when his mom got pregnant, he was loved by both his parents, and even though they constantly made dog jokes they would do anything for the pack.

* * *

 **The only thing i'm not being truhtfull to is the timing on those phasings, this is an alternative Twilight, and the boys phase around the "pasta party" at Billy's on New Moon...  
**

 **Give it a shot :)**

 **Merry Ho Ho everyone :)**

 **Paty4Hale**


	3. the letter

**Hello everyone! i´m sorry i couldn´t update in more than 6 months, i moved away from my country and my laptop was havin problems so i left it with my brother in Germany before comming to Hungary, and i´ve spent the last 6 months without computer!...**

 **Hope you like this chapter, i took my time, because i wanted it to be perfect!**

 **LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR YOUR FAVORITES! :)**

* * *

An unexpected change of events

* * *

 **Chapter 3: the letter.**

It´s been three months and yet no sign of any other guy changing soon (except for Jacob, who has been showing the symptoms for a few weeks), so things were going smoothly with the four wolves that were currently patrolling the reservation and sometimes Bella´s house.

The Cullens were still in Forks, Edward was a little depressed, but now one could do anything, nor they knew what to do nor wanted to do it. But he just approached Bella on class, Biology specifically, the only class they now shared (for some reason, Edward changed all of his classes),Bella felt a little bad about it, but Jared told her it was because he needed some sort of space, and that if it were him, he would have done the same. Bella appreciated the advice with a small smile, she wasn't attracted to him anymore, not like that anyway, but she still cared about him enough to not want to see him hurting, Leah just told her the same as Jared "he just needs time and space, he is a guy after all, vampire or no vampire". So the few times she talked to him the conversation was a bit awkward and short.

But to take her mind out of dark places, and problems she couldn't nor didn't have to resolve, Leah made her go with her to the movie theater to watch a romantic movie. Leah demanded to see it because Sam wasn't into "chicks movies" and Jared wasn't so eager to see a "cheesy movie" either (their words, not hers).

So, there they were, enjoying a romantic film, crying their hearts out when they saw the heartbreaking ending (spoiler alert: the guy died). When they got out of the movie, Leah stopped by the restroom while Bella waited outside texting Jared about the unbelievable final of the movie, he was making fun of her, and she was so caught in her conversation that she didn't see her oldest friend approaching until he spoke.

-Hey Bella!- She raised her head to meet Jake´s smiling face. She smiled in return. He had grown _a lot._

-Hey Jake! How are you?- He seemed so happy about her interest.

-I´m good. Are you alone?- he asked looking around to see if he could catch any sight of any Forks kid.

-No, I´m actually here with Leah.-She said carefully, because she knew that the reservation guys thought of Sam´s group as a gang, and Embry, Jake and Quil has strong opinions about it. Jake suddenly lost his smile, and brightness as he saw the other girl getting closer to their position.

-Hey Jacob!-Leah greeted with a smile.-It's nice to see you, how are you?

-Like you care!-he spat- I can't believe you're hanging out with her!.-This last comment was directed to Bella.

-Jake…-Bella tried to reach him. They were friends through their dads, and seeing him like this, even though she barely knew this teenage Jacob, hurted a lot.

Jake shook his head in anger and took off without saying another word. From a distance she saw Quil waving at them, and the girls waved in return. Quil had grown too, but not as much as Jake had.

-Ready to go?-Bella nodded, she was still a little sad about her encounter with Jake, but she knew she just have to give him time, when he changes he´ll realize there's no gang, at least not in the way he means it.-Everything will be ok. Embry used to be like that. Jake´s hurting because his friend was "taken", he'll come around.

Bella smiled.-I know that. But it wasn't pretty seeing him like that.

…

…

…

Bella told Jared about her encounter with Jake at the movies, he wasn't happy about the way he acted but he could understand him, in Jake´s eyes, they were this awful group that brainwashes people.

Bella lied her head on her boyfriend´s shoulder, they were sitting on the beach, enjoying each other's company before he had to patrol. While the Cullens were still in town, they wouldn't take any chances of reducing the patrols, even if the pack trust Carlisle´s word.

-So...your crush died?-Bella raised her head in confusion.-Ok, that came out awfully wrong. I meant the guy in the movie you went to see with Leah. he died?-Bella pushed him slightly and he laughed.

-Don´t be a jerk, we were devastated, it was so romantic that we didn't anticipate that ending. I´m sending a not so nice letter to the book´s author for playing with my feelings that way. -Jared laughed again.

-You are crazy!. And I didn't even know the movie has a book.

Bella sighed dramatically.-Jared...almost every movie that's playing now has a book, haven't you heard?

-Bella- he said her name the same way she said his.-i haven´t have much time to update myself on the movies trending topics..haven't you heard?-Bella reassumed her former position (her head on his shoulder)

-All jokes aside. I've missed hanging out like this with you. it feels like we haven't been alone in a long time.

Jared suddenly went still, and Bella sat upright, she was about to ask him what was wrong but he murmured something that sounded like "and it seems like we're not going to be now"

Jared stood, Bella was still confused until se stood and look in the direction he was looking. Jacob, having a very heated argument with Quil, the first heading in the direction of Bella and Jared.

-What have you done to her?-He demanded to know. Jared stood in front of Jacob, even if Jake had grown a lot, Jared was still more muscular and a bit taller. Bella was surprised to see Jacob behaving so rude. He was always so calm, and nice, every time he drove his dad over he was always smiles. Quil quickly run to them.

-Jake, man, let's go.- he tried to ease things. He shot Bella and apologetic look. Bella nodded slowly to him, showing him that everything was alright, even if it wasn´t.

-Jacob, I didn't do anything to her.- Jared answered calmly, stepping slightly in front of Bella, and unconscious move he did to protect his girlfriend from any potential threat. If he saw Jake trembling he would drag him really fast to the forest, but by far, he was just an angry kid.

-Sure you did. She would not involve herself in a gang.

-She is my girlfriend. And watch your words Jacob.-Jared was trying to remain cool, but Jacob had the ability to get under his nerves.

-Ok, That´s enough.-Bella demanded, too much testosterone around would not do anything good and Jared couldn't afford to lose his temper, not in a public space by any matter. The three guys looked back at her.-Jacob, you do not get to talk about me as if i'm not here. The guys are not in a gang, so drop it. Everything´s ok. I appreciate your concern, but you do not get to come in here, and talk to us like we are a shit on your shoe.

Jacob looked surprised but Jared and Quil were trying to hide their smiles. Quil was a little mad about Embry not talking to them, but he was less...passionate about it than Jake. Jared liked him more at this moment. But that also meant he would take longer to change, and that was bit dangerous; the wrong word, at the wrong time and place and it could get nasty.

-You heard Bella Jake. Let´s go.-Quil implied. Jacob looked more angry if possible, and started trembling. Jared cursed under his breath. So much for having a break.

He turned to Bella and she understood what was going even if he didn't say it out loud.-I'll call Sam.-Jared kissed her quick on the lips and dragged Jacob from the beach, not before sort of ordering Quil to go home. The poor Quil looked so confused, but Bella wasn't allowed to tell him what was happening.

-I´m so sorry Quil. It´s not my place to tell you what´s going on, and I really have to go. I´ll see you around. -Quil nodded sad and still confused.

-it´s ok Bella. It looks like I won't be seeing Jake now either.-Bella gave him a quick hug and whispered an apology on his ear once again before running to Jared´s car and dealing Sam´s number on the way.

" _Hey Jared, everything ok?"-_ was the immediate response she got.

" _It´s Bella. Sam you should go to the woods, something happened with Jake, and you know I still don't understand very much all this phasing things, but Jared just dragged him off of the beach because he was so mad and trembling and shaking"_

Sam sighed _"Thanks Bella, I´ll go now"._

Bella hang up and rest her forehead on the steering wheel. Damn wolves, she really cared for Jared and the others, but man they could be more hormonals than teenage girls. All she wanted to have was peace for a few hours with her boyfriend, she wanted to enjoy the nice, weird weather on the beach. She sighed, this was her life now, and liked it or not she had to deal with it. Jared loved being a wolf, and she would never criticize any of the wolves, or their jobs, but it still sucked the little amount of time she was having with him. She once complained about it to Jared, who much to her surprise, agreed, but he said (in fear of her getting mad) that he wouldn't change anything. And thinking about it, neither would she.

She arrived to Leah´s and Sam´s and crashed on their sofa. Leah giggled and sat next to her friend.

-I know everything. Sam told me.- Bella smiled and pushed her shoulder. - We were having quality time too.-Bella let out a laugh.

-I just miss spending time with him. It feels like the more we talk the more i want to be always with him.

-I get that. I was like that with Sam.

-Did it get any better?

-oh no! if anything, it got worst- she laughed- until he asked me to move in with him. Then, things got interesting.-She waggled her eyebrows and Bella laughed.

A few hours later the guys were back. The _five of them._ Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake.

Jake greeted the girls and the girls waved at him in return. Jared sat on the other side of Bella and put an arm around her shoulder, she unconsciously leaned towards him. Jake had a minor crush on Bella, but seeing her with Jared, he understood that he had to get over his feelings. He still didn't understand very much the imprinting thing, even if he has been hearing about it all his life.

-Bells, I´m sorry about earlier.-He apologized ashamed.

Bella smiled at him.-It´s ok. Welcome to the gang!-He snorted and sat on a kitchen chair.

Leah heated the food and with Bella´s and Embry´s help, she set the table for dinner. After everyone ate Sam called everyone's attention.

-I want to reschedule our shifts.- everyone complained.

-Oh man! really? cut us a break. The leeches are going to Alaska on the spring break next week, there would be no need for us to be patrolling every second of the day.- said Embry.

-Wait, where did you hear that the leeches are leaving?-questioned Jared.

Embry smiled too innocently.- I may have heard the big one talk to the blond chick about it.

-When?-pressured Sam.

-The other day. I was patrolling and they were too close to the treaty line and they were talking about it, I may have or may have not stopped running when I heard them talking.

Bella hid her laughter on Jared's shoulder.

Jacob didn't do anything to hide his amusement. He pushed Embry´s shoulder-You're such a girl gossiping around on other's business.

-Well, we will keep an eye out for two days, if nothing happens, then we can reduce our hours, but I'm not leaving the town unattended just because they left for the break. Understood?-he ordered. The guys nodded.

…

…

-So...is everything really ok with you and Jacob? that argument on the beach was something different.-Jared sighed and sat on the swing outside Bella's house. He had gone with her to her house because he sensed that she wanted to talk about that. She sat besides him.

-Everything´s good now. It´s just that it's not the first time I've run into Jacob discussing the same thing, and the fact that this time you were around and that he has feelings for you, I don't know, I just lost it, I didn´t ran off of the beach just to drag Jacob out of there, but because I was really losing my patience.

-Wow, wow wow. Stop there. Jacob does not have feelings for me. He may have a crush but there´s nothing else going on.

-I know that now, but still, I just got mad.

-You´re not jealous ..are you?. I mean, you have nothing to worry about.

Jared took her hand.-Bella, I'm not jealous at all, and I know that I´ve got nothing to worry about. But when someone attacks you verbally again and again and again, you just get tired of it. I´m more cool than you are, you say what you think the moment it happens. I don´t. I may be a wolf, but I don't like confrontations. But that doesn't mean I will stand being attacked, specially without good reason, or prove. But again, everything's good now. I talked to him...after Sam ordered us to do it...after I fought with him.

-You fought? Why?

-Because he got on my nerves on the beach. I had enough. And my wolf didn't like the way he talked to you, and when he remembered your encountered on the movies I just god madder.

She knew enough of pack joint mentality to understand what happened, and she knew enough about this wolves fights (having witnessed Embry and Paul got into one) to be a little bit worried.-Did any of you got hurt?

-Do you see any scratches on us?-He deliberately avoided the question.

-No, but you heal quickly, you could have gotten hurt and healed on your way, and I don't mean scratches only, you could have sprinted an ankle or I don´t know. Get me out of my misery and answer me. Are any of you hurt?

Jared kissed her forehead.-No Bella, neither of us hurt the other.

-Good!.

…

…

That friday Edward approached her on the parking lot at the end of the day.

-Hello Bella!.-Bella turned and smiled to him, he smiled back, but she could tell that something was bothering him.

-Hey Edward. Everything good?-he nodded and took a white, elegant looking envelope out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

-This is for you.-She took it confused.-Please read it when you're alone.-She nodded again more confused.

-May i ask what is this?

Edward nodded and smiled a sad smile.-I´m leaving Bella. Not just for the spring break, I'm going to Alaska or Europe I still haven't decided.

Bella's heart broke for the man in front of her.-But why?-She could feel tears forming on her eyes.

Edward´s heart broke once again. -Please don't make me say it out loud. Everything´s explained in there-he pointed at the letter on her hands.- Just know, that if you need anything, no matter what, I will always come for you.-By now Bella was crying.-Please don´t-he wiped her tears and cupped her face on both of his hands.-I love you Bella.-He released her face. Bella hugged him impulsively and he returned the embrace, holding her tightly for a few seconds before releasing her.

She gave him a sad smile.-I love you too.

-I know. But not like I´d like to. Be happy Bella.

-I´m sorry Edward-He shook his head.

-Please never apologize for being you. Don´t apologize for not returning my feelings. That´s on me.-He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded watching him walk away to his car. There was something really depressing on the way he walked, with his head down and his shoulders bumped.

Still crying she got into her car and drove to her house. When she arrived, she run up the stairs and into her room, locking the door and lying on the bed upside down, she opened the envelope really carefully and took out the letter. The elegant and unmistakable handwriting of her former boyfriend welcomed her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

 _Dearest Bella:_

 _I have written here everything which I had not the courage to say to you on person. I love you more than I could ever possibly thought. I was looking forward to the eternity with positivity for the first time in a hundred years, thanks to you._

 _I know it is not fair to say all this, specially now. I should have said it when I still had the chance, when you were still mine. Selfishly I thought that I would have you by my side forever._

 _I see that that future was only on my side, I don't blame you for falling in love with someone else, in another situation I would have encourage you, but selfishly I´m hurting. I hurt when I see your smile when he comes and picks you up, I hurt when I see you kissing, I hurt when his name is on your lips before your mind has time to registered the thought. And because I hurt, and because I´ll love you forever I´m leaving._

 _I really wish you all the happiness in the world, stay strong, stay true to yourself and never forget that you can have the world on your feet if you put your mind to it._

 _I love you Bella. You were, are and always will be my first true love. I can't promise you I won't fall in love again, but the love I feel for you has no comparison._

 _With great love and sorrow,_

 _Edward._

Bella´s tears were all over the small letter, she let out a sob and hugged it to her chest. She wasn't in love with Edward the way he wanted but it didn´t mean that she didn't love me him somehow. She cried her heart out until there were no more tears and until her throat and head hurted as well. She knew that she had broken Edward´s heart, and she appreciated his sincerity. If the situation was reversed she would have done the same.

When she was calmed enough she tried calling him, but the number was disconnected, she left a voicemail in Alice´s number instead, hoping he would get it.

" _ **Alice it's me, Bella. Ahmm, Edward´s number has been disconnected and i don't know, i guess i just wanted to talk to him. I never meant to hurt him." She sobbed "I really love him, and I am so sorry that I can't love him the way he wants, the way I´m certain he deserves. I wish him all the happiness in the world, and please just, let me know if he got the message, or not...I don't know, I don't want him to suffer more. Thank you. And I´m sorry once again. see you around...I guess**_ **".**

* * *

 **soo...What do you think... i took my time writing it because i wanted it to be good... I really like Edward´s letter..did you?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Love and review!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **19/06/2017**


	4. Shortcut

**Hello my darlings!**

 **I have been active this year on the blog but not on this fic. I know you must hate me by now, and most of you must have abbandoned me, with all te reason.**

 **I am here to bring you another piece of this fic.. I will defintely make it short, since I don't update often.**

 **I hope there are still some readers there.**

 **Kisses!**

* * *

 **An unexpected change of events.**

 **Chapter 4: shortcut.**

Jared was talking enthusiastically about the new territory Sam had him patrolled, the way he talked about it, make her wish to see it. She was amused at how much Jared enjoyed running in wolf form.

She was laughing at something he said and miscalculated the angle resulting in her cutting her finger instead of the onion. Damn it, she had to cut herself the day she wanted to go to the store to buy one of those utensils that made life in the kitchen easier. She loved cooking. She examined the damage and cursed out loud, it hurt, like a bitch, and it also was really bloody. She quickly ran to the sink and while opening the water she ordered Jared to look for the first aid kit in the bathroom. Her boyfriend obeyed but when he got back and saw the damage, let's say that he wasn't all that brave.

There was _a lot of blood._

He fainted.

Bella just stood there in disbelief. She rushed to the kit, and somehow was able to get some gauze and covered her finger. She was going to need stitches, but she couldn't leave her fainted boyfriend on the floor. What was Charlie going to say if saw him?

She called the first person who came to her mind.

-Hey Bella!

-I need help.

-Sure. You sound serious. Everything ok?

She sighed. Her finger was really hurting right now.-No. I cut myself, like badly, and it really is fucking bloody and Jared fainted. He FREAKING fainted. I need stitches, I can't leave him like this and I can't carry him to the couch either, he is also very heavy.

Leah chukled on the phone and quickly added:-We're on our way.

Fifteen minutes later, Leah knocked on Bella's door, and as she opened, she was grateful that Jacob was with her. Jake ushered her and Leah to the car and promised he would take care of Jared. Bella thanked him and got in the car.

…

…

…

Dr. Greene examined the injury and determined that it was going to need a few stitches. He went to get everything and came back five minutes later.

-This might hurt a little. But it will only be five stitches, I will try to do it fast.-Bella nodded and appreciated his soothing tone. While stitching he asked her about what happened to her finger, more interested in making her think of something else rather than what he was doing. When he finished stitching, he gazed up her finger and gave her strict instructions on how to take care of it. He wrote her a note for school, gave her some pain killers and taught her how to change the bandages. She had to return in ten days for him to retire the stitches.

-You're ready Miss Swan.-Dr. Greene smiled and patted her leg.

Bella smiled, still in pain but more calm right now. -Thank you very much.-She took everything the doctor gave her and made her way to the waiting room where Leah was.

Leah stood up as soon as she saw her friend.-Hey, how is everything?

-Five stitches, painkillers and I have to come back in ten days.- She shook her head.-I still can't believe I cut myself like that. One thing is to be clumsy and another thing is _this.-_ Leah smiled.

-Let's get you home. Jared called while you were in there. He said he's at your house with your dad. I told him it wasn't necessary for him to come. I may or may have not make a joke in there.

Bella laughed, grateful for Leah's good humor.-What did you say?

-I said, that if he came in here and got in there with you, then there would be two patients instead of one.-Bella smiled amused.

…

…

…

Leah dropped her home and hugged her goodbye. She refused her offer to stay for dinner saying that Sam had the night off and wanted more time with him. Besides, Bella needed to rest.

-Thank you for taking me to the hospital.-Leah smiled.

-No problem at all.

She got out of the car and waved goodbye to Leah, she waved back and drove away. As soon as Bella walked into her house she was immediately interrogated by both Jared and Charlie. After reassuring them, she was able to sit and ate some pizza that Charlie ordered, while her dad sat back on the couch and back to the TV.

Bella ate silently on the kitchen with Jared by her side, he seemed troubled.

-Hey.-she grabbed Jared's hand with her own. He gave her a squeezed. - You ok there?

-I am so sorry Bella.

-Uh…. care to share? What are you sorry for?-He took her finger carefully. Bella huffed.- Really?-he shrugged. He was being unusually serious.-Hey, this sort of things happen...a lot. I cut myself all the time. I fall. I bleed. So what?. This time it was a bit more serious, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Everything's ok. In fact, I may take advantage of being off the hook for ten days.-She smiled. Jared smiled with her. She was right. She was a really uncoordinated person. Bella kissed his cheek.

Charlie walked in the kitchen that moment. He huffed but didn't say anything. He loved seeing his daughter happy, but didn't like her kissing boys. Bella giggled at her dad.

-I'm going to sleep kiddo.-Bella nodded.-Don't stay up too late.-he kissed her head good night, and patted Jared on the shoulder before walking up the stairs.

Bella waited until she heard Charlie's door closing to speak again.-So...Let me get this straight.-Jared looked at her curious -You freaking transform yourself into a wolf almost by will. You kill vampires. You run like really fast. But you can't see blood because you faint.-Jared nodded. Bella laughed hard and loud.

Jared smiled, and laugh too.- I don't know what happened to me. I am usually more collected .

-It's ok. I won't tell anyone that you fainted and Jake carried you to the couch.

-Oh that bastard didn't carry me to the couch. He splashed my face with freezing cold water and forced me to walk to the couch. _Then_ he made sure I was all right. - Bella laughed.

-Did you hurt yourself when you fell?-He shook his head. And if he had, it was healed by now.

They stayed there one more hour until Jared had to go patrol. He was sure that by now, everyone knew what had happened in the kitchen. Sometimes, joint mentality sucked. He was alone tonight, which was good and bad, he was recovered of the episode, but at the same time, he was slower than usual.

While making his rounds he kept thinking of his imprint. With time, Bella was more comfortable, which meant she wasn't shy in asking questions about the whole imprint thing. She even voiced her doubt that if it weren't for him being a werewolf they probably wouldn't have met, and he would have set his eyes on another girl. Jared shook his wolfy head. He could see the point his girl made, but somehow he wasn't sure she was totally right. She wasn't ready to hear it then, but he promised himself that he would clear out that subject tomorrow. He could be all mythical but he still was a teenage guy, and those words cut him, and he had to admit, they hurted him, but he couldn't allow himself to be mad at her. She didn't grow up hearing the stories, and she was an over analytical person, which meant she would think of every little detail until she was somehow contented with the answer.

By the time his shift was over, he waited for Paul to take over and run to his house. He slept until it was time to go to school.

The next day he was distracted all day.

Meanwhile in Forks High, Angela greeted Bella in her locker. They chatted for a few minutes.

-Hey, I heard what happened to you last night.-She frowned.-Why didn't you call me?

Bella smiled sweetly at her best friend.-Because I knew you were with Paul, you told me yesterday morning you two had a date-she wiggled her eyebrows laughing at Angela's blush.-I knew it! you have to tell me everything. But first, how did you know about last night?.

Her friend snorted.-The guys are a bunch of old ladies.-They both giggled.-Jake told Paul while patrolling and he told me this morning.

-When did you have time to see Paul before school?-Bella asked confused. Angela once again blushed, this time deeper. - .god!-she whisper-yelled and leaned closer to her friend.-You slept at his house?-Angela nodded and grinned hugely. She seemed really happy.-Now I DO want to know.

Angela smiled.-You and Jared…-Bella shook her head.

-Not yet.

-But you want to?-It was Bella's time to blush.

-Yes. I _really_ want to.- Angela smiled again.

While making her confession to her friend she noticed Alice and Jasper walking to their respective lockers. She knew they had overheard what they were talking about, but she didn't seem to care what the vampires thought of it. After all, she was seventeen, she had a sexy, hot boyfriend, and she was gossiping about it with her best friend.

Angela followed her eyes, and then back at her friend- Are you ok?-She was referring to the vampires.

Bella closed her locker and smiled sincerely-I am perfectly fine. Though I may die of spontaneous combustion soon.-Angela snorted and laughed.

When the bell rang the said their goodbyes and each headed to their respective classrooms.

As soon as school day was over Jared headed over to Bella's. Beating her there, he waited a few minutes.

She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend and hurried out of the truck.-Hey you!-he smiled and hugged her tight.

-Hey back-he greeted kissing her chastly on the lips.

-What are you doing here?

He smiled innocently-Can't I visit you without having an agenda?

She shook her head, still smiling, and made her way to the door, Jared following her. She left her back pack at the bottom of the stairs and went straight to the kitchen.-Do you want something to eat or drink?

He sighed and shook his head.-No, but thanks.-Bella eyed him worriedly. She made her way towards her wolf and took his face in her hands.

-Are you ok?-he nodded.-You're not still worried about my finger, are you?.

-No, no. I mean, I also meant to check on you about it, but I'm not here about your finger. I want to talk to you about something.-Bella nodded and took away her hands, but Jared caught them in his own.

Bella was now really curious.

-The other day when you told me you thought that we are together only thanks to the imprint, and that if I hadn't been a wolf I would have set my eyes on any other girl.-Bella nodded, remembering that conversation.-I let you think you were right, because you weren't ready to hear what I had to say, and you probably aren't still, but I can't let you think that.

-What do you mean, you _let me think I was right?_

-Exactly what I told you. I didn't fight you on that thought. But I need to do it now. -Bella nodded, now more confused than before.- I know you like to overanalyze everything, and I love that about you, because that means, that you won't do anything if you're not hundred percent sure about all it involves. But your words the other day hurt.-Bella's eyes widened, she never meant to hurt him.-I like to think that the imprint is just a push, a shortcut to find what otherwise would have taken longer to the man. I try to remember that you weren't born in the legends and they still freak you out a little.-Bella smiled slowly.-What I'm trying to say to you, is that maybe we were indeed ment to find each other, some way or another. You're best friends with Jacob, a native guy. Your godfather is one of the rez elders, and best friend to your dad. Maybe it's just a coincidence, or maybe is the universe getting us closer, whatever it is, don't doubt it, or fight it. I told you I would be whatever you want, and I meant it. We don't have to be a couple, If you want to be just friends, we'll be that, but don't fight the imprint Bella, because it will hurt both of us, and I don't mean hurt our feelings, I mean hurt us physically, you know that already.-

Bella mas silent, shocked. Never in a million years would she have imagined having this conversation with him. The past four months have been a total bliss for her. The Cullens, with the exception of Edward (who have been gone for one month) were still at school, but she saw them as classmates. The pack was becoming her family. All those saturdays afternoons with Leah and Angela were one of the best parts of her week. But the best part of her week were this short moments, before or after Jared's shift, either they were at this house or hers, talking, making out or doing homework, _those_ were her favorite moments. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She thought a lot about _why_ they were together, _why_ he imprinted on _her._ But never in a million years would she imagine that she would fight it. She never meant it.

-Hey, I didn't say all that to make you cry-he said sweetly brushing away her tears. She saw him in the eyes. He was always so sweet, full of wise, and fun, he was an overgrown child at times, and they had their little fights, and she realized that she had never doubted him. She _loved him._ Without thinking about it she lunged at him and kissed him hungrily. They were a mess of wet kisses and tongues.

-What was that for?-he asked not as breathless as she was.

She smiled shyly.-I love you.

Jared smiled hugely at her.-I love you too, _pale face.-_ Bella laughed. For the last two months he has been calling her _pale face_ and she loved it. It was part of their culture, he said when she asked him why he was calling her that. And he told her to remember that she was a pale face to the reservation people. The vampires were the _cold ones._ He asked her if that nickname bothered her, if it did he wouldn't call her that, _ever._ She admitted that it didn't bother her. Now, she loved it every time he called her that.

-I want you to be exactly what you've been these last three months. I want you to be my best friend, my boyfriend, my supporter. It is true that all of this still confuses me, but it no longer freaks me out. Just be patient with me, as you said, I wasn't born in the legends, so I may have my moments of weakness, but that doesn't mean I fight you or us. These past months have been the best. I get to be myself, to be a teeanger and do stupid things like fall in love with a wolf-Jared laughed loudly at that and Bella smiled.-But I would never regret it. It is true that I question things a lot, and that I will still wonder _why me._ But, again, it doesn't mean I'm fighting the imprint. I would never do that. And I love you for you, not because there's a mystical bond that binds us tog…-She stopped mid sentence, having an epiphany….-Oh!.

Jared chuckled guessing where her mind had wandered - "Oh!" indeed _pale face._

Bella facepalmed herself.

After everything was cleared up, Bella decided to make cookies. Jared specially petitioned chocolate chip cookies. She giggled and promised him he would have a box to take home.

-I'm not sharing them with dad.-He warned her. His dad adored Bella, and everytime she made something sweet she was sure to save a piece for his dad. Jared's mom adored as well, and constantly teased about her husband not wanting anything she baked because nothing compared to her desserts.

-You are a big kid, you know that?-He shrugged and smiled toothly to her.

Jared felt like there was a veil lifted off them, and everything was easier. Easier than ever. He kissed Bella's cheek and stole some chocolate chips of a bowl, that earned him both a kiss on the cheek and a hit to his hand with a spoon. That shit hurted. But he kept stealing ingredients off her, and while the cookies were cooling he stole a few. Bella constantly threatened him to leave him without any. He knew she wouldn't do that but either way stayed put _just in case she did leave him without cookies._

* * *

 **As I said, this fic will be short.**

 **Thank you for everything.**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **1/04/2018**

 **Happy Easter!**


End file.
